The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to user detection and recognition for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computing devices, electronic readers, mobile phones, and the like may enter a low-power state when unused for a period of time and then recover to a full power state when a user initiates use of the electronic device. Some electronic devices include sensors such as proximity sensors and/or cameras. Accordingly, techniques which enable an electronic device incorporate inputs from such sensors for user detection and recognition of the electronic device may find utility, e.g., in transitioning an electronic device between low-power states and full-power states, or vice-versa.